A Charm For A Rose
by Miss.AubreyChase
Summary: It's Rose's birthday, and the doctor wants to give her an extra-special gift. Nine/Rose, set anywhere you'd like during their travels. Pure fluff! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor never really focused on special occasions. Birthdays, anniversaries, holidays didn't mean much to him, Time Lord and all. But this was different, simply because it was _Rose_. Rose made everything different, more important. He was starting to sound like a lovesick kid. It was nauseating. Him, the last of the Time Lords, was wrapped around the little finger of a pink and yellow human. (Even if she didn't know it) It scared the shit out of him. And yet, he loved her.

 **A week till B-Day**

So he promised her anywhere (and anywhen) she wanted, planned breakfast in bed, bought decorations for the TARDIS, and good god he was going domestic. But for some reason the thought didn't bother him. Not with Rose. the only thing he couldn't figure out was what to get her. He had spent hours racking his brain for anything, _anything_ good enough for Rose. But really, what was there? Nothing good enough for an angel, and so nothing near good enough for his Rose.

T-minus 24 hours

"Good morning, sleepyhead." he said, ever cheerful, even at 8 in the morning.

"Murhmph." was the muffled reply.

"Coffee?" he queried, already at the pot.

"Mmmm." she hummed, "Melikeycoffee." she thumped down at the table unceremoniously, and settled her head on her arms, her blonde locks spilling messily around her like a halo.

He hummed softly as he set to work, spooning and measuring, as the intoxicating smell of caffeine filled the tiny kitchen.

"Here you go," she looked up to see a large mug landing in front of her on the table, and a leather-clad torso sliding in across from her, "We need to stay in the vortex today. The thermal oscillators are running a fever after that thing with the slitheen."

"Helflasm. Letablo. Makyeou."

"That's the one language the TARDIS doesn't translate." he grinned

"Shhh." she hissed, nosing deep into the coffee before taking a sip. The Doctor could not understand why the heck she put all that sugar in her coffee, until he experienced Rose in the morning. She was a true hater of mornings, and it was a known fact she hated them more than Daleks, which he never thought was possible (especially with the amount of times he accidentally flew them into Dalek-infested time periods)

She groaned again, taking another large gulp.

"Immago watch Sherlock and cry, mmkay?" picking up the mug and sliding out of her seat, she sauntered to the door.

"Ooookay!" tossing her a box of tissues. He dumped the rest of his breakfast in the bin. As an afterthought he muttered, "And please, please, please, take all day." Heading out the other door, he let his head consume itself with the little fantasy of Rose's reaction to his gift. He really hoped she would like it.

 **Five and a half hours later.**

"Doooocctoooorr?" Rose called, wandering down yet another dimly lit corridor. She loved the TARDIS, but she really wished the Old Girl would change a few lightbulbs. She had spent the last five hours in a state of constant emotional turmoil, due to Sherlock (AGHAFDKLFJKDFKDSNFLLDJSF:JDS FJLSDFJKDSF)

Now she was approaching another door, this one different from the five thousand others that she'd checked. Rather than the usual post-it or hastily scribbled sign, an engraved bronze plaque adorned the door. She knew at once she was in the right place. Tentatively she placed her hand on the bronze knob, admiring the intricate designs of the wood as she did so. She considered for a millisecond knocking, but was brought back to all the nights that the Doctor had burst into her room screaming his head off about something-or-other at two-bloody-am.

She opened the door and was hit with a symphony for her senses. The room was massive, yet warmly lighted and cozy-feeling. In it there was, well, everything. Nick-nacks, TARDIS parts, tools of all varieties, a few prototype-looking sonic screwdrivers, a purple gerbil squeaking away on it's wheel, mountains of books, anything she could name. She stepped over the threshold and nearly tripped over a pile of dirty laundry. _Men_. she thought, while bending down to push it to the side, _always with the laundry_. Crisis averted, Rose called out again.

"Doccctoooorrrrr?" the room smelled of bananas and metal and also a smell that was so distinctly _him_ she would recognise it from anywhere. She heard a CLANG! From one of the room's alcoves and walked over to investigate. Back to her, shoving something hastily into his pocket, was her Doctor.

"Rose! Wasn't expecting you so soon!" his chipper northern accent was strained, and he was clearly hiding something.

"Whatcha' got there Doctor?" she said, innocently, a grin sliding across her face.

"Er- Just some boring TARDIS parts, 'ya know, the usual." he stammered back, shifting uneasily from one foot to the other. Like she said, terrible liar when it comes to the little things.

"Hmm. I don't think so!" she leaned forward and took a step closer, "you of all people would never call TARDIS parts borring."

He sighed, knowing he'd been caught, but not ready to surprise her just yet.

"Alright' you got me," she eagerly took a step forward, "it's a birthday gift." But he didn't budge, "But you have to wait. You can find me at 12:00 tonight, but you're not getting it a moment sooner!"

"Fine." she huffed, retreating. There was no use arguing with the stubborn Time Lord.

"But speakin' of birthday's and presents and all that, where and when do you wanna' go tomorrow?" his grin had returned, and he was eager for her answer.

"I wanna' go shopping at that space market you keep goin' on about. I have a few things I wanna buy for me, an' Mum, an' Mickey."

"Brilliant! A word to the wise, wear your walking shoes, because that place is huge!" she hadn't realised the whole time they were talking he'd been slowly moving her towards the door. But now she found herself standing in the doorframe.

"All right then. See you for dinner?" she was already mentally planning her outfit.

"'Course." then he shut the door.

 ** _Okay, so the next chapter is coming soon, with the 12th Doctor. (By the end of next week. I'm setting a deadline) But, the only way to get me to keep writing is to REVIEW! PLEASE! THANK YOU IN ADVANCE! ._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! AHHHH! Thanks to all for so much support on the first chapter, here's some Capaldi for you!**

 **08:00 - B-day**

The smell of pancakes wafted through the TARDIS, making the Doctor feel more domestic than ever. As he flipped the last pancake onto the stack, he reached for the pocket of his coat, to make sure the TARDIS blue box was where he'd left it. He laid it on the tray and shifted everything around nervously for a moment, then he inhaled and headed to wake his blonde companion.

The TARDIS silently opened the door for him, humming happily.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…" He walked towards the bed, singing softly off key. She was beautiful, even with sleep crust on her eyes and her hair a nest. "Happy birthday dear Ro-ose, happy birthday to you!" her eyes flickered open, and for a moment she looked like she was going to slap him for waking her up on her birthday, but then she saw what he was holding.

Thank god for pancakes, the Doctor avoided a slap "Happy birthday Rose!" he laid the tray down on the queen sized bed, looking slightly nervously at her, "Is this okay?"

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she heard him say "Is this okay?" oh he was an idiot. This was brilliant. She put on a haughty voice, "'tis alright," he looked concerned for a second before realising she was joking. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered,

"This is fantastic." when they pulled back, they were both grinning.

She patted the empty spot beside her, "Sit. I can't eat this all on my own."

He toed off his shoes and jacket, sitting down gently to not disturb the tray. Then Rose noticed the box.

"What's this then?" she said, looking curiously at him, "Doctor, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to Rose, open it!" he sounded like an excited kid. She gently lifted the lid off the box, and gasped as she saw the small rose-gold pendant lying within. Lifting it gently from it's place, she studied the small, delicately etched, designs.

"Are these words?"

"That''s circular gallifreyan." he said, quietly. Did she like it?

"This is gorgeous, doctor," she leaned into him, gently hugging him, "thank you" she murmured.

 **10:00 B-day**

Rose sauntered into the console room, wearing a lower-cut top to showcase the new charm. He hadn't quite told her what it said, but she loved it all the same. She was wearing her trainers and jeans, because she'd learned from experience, space markets are huge.

"Ready?" he grinned up at her, hopping out of his place under the console.

"Yup!" she could not resist grinning back, "What year are we goin' to?"

"The year 5000, a planet called Malania, biggest market in centuries. Bit like a world's fair!" he flicked a switch and swung the lever, the TARDIS beginning to make her creak-squeaking noise.

"Wooohooo!" Rose whooped out loud, excited for a new planet, she'd never get over the feeling of a new ground, a new sky, a whole new worl- no wait, that's Aladdin. As the squeaking faded, she rushed to the doors, flinging them open to the hustle and bustle of the space market.

Handing her a credit stick, "Don't wander off too far, and meet me back here in an hour and a half. I've got stuff I need to find, then we can get lunch. They make some brilliant stuff here."

"Okay then! See you soon, and try not to provoke anyone!" she yelled at his retreating back. Then she turned and grinned, already sprinting off into the alien market.

An hour later, Rose stops in a small alcove just off the main street. The shade from the two suns is a relief, and she needed to set down her increasingly heavy bags. However, it took her a moment to realise she's not alone.

"Hey! This is my alcove!" she's startled by a old man, grey hair, long coat, and a rough scottish accent. She turns to face him.

"Well, sorry, I need to put my stuff down for a mo'"

He's annoyed at the disturbance to his thinking, and dosen't look up before voicing his displeasure. But that voice. He would know it anywhere. But no… that's not….

"Rose" he breaths

"Sorry, what?" she inquires, giving him a curious look

"Nothing, nothing, hey, I haven't seen a pendant like that in a while. Mind if I take a look?" The circular gallifreyan is intriguing, and he can't quite remember why his former self gave her this.

"Can you read this language?" She looks hopeful all of a sudden, and he knows he's trapped. A thousand years and he's still wrapped around her finger.

"Yes. Give me a moment." the front of the charm is simple, reading 'Rose Tyler' but when he flips it, he knows he's screwed. He could lie, but he could never lie to her. Not after everything.

"This just says Rose Tyler, that's you I presume?" she smiles slightly, doing the tongue pokey thing. Goddam that tongue pokey thing.

"Yeah, and the other side?" she hesitates, "Different words, righ'?"

"Yes. um, who gave this to you?"

"My friend, well, he's- just my friend." Her pause doesn't go unnoticed.

"This side is a bit more personal, it says 'I love you'" She looks shocked, and he cannot stop the rambling, "and this is definitely romantic, there's different way of saying brotherly or platonic love in that-" Rose grabs her bags.

"Thank you so much! I have to go!" and with that she's gone in a flash of pink and yellow.

As she fades from view The doctor leans against the wall, allowing a single tear to escape.

 **Back in the TARDIS - a half hour later**

Silently, Rose runs her hands over the coral structures of the console room. She'd been unusually quiet when she returned, and her hands never left the charm. The doctor hates being in the dark about anything, especially Rose,

"You alright?" Rose jumps, startled out of her head space,

"Yeah, m'fine." she replies. She sounds strained and she knows it. He walks over, putting down the sonic as he goes.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

She lifts her hands from the charm, flipping it over. To the side that says it. But she couldn't possibly have found out, could she?

"Why won't you tell me what it says?" she laughs slightly, trying to diffuse the tension, "I wouldn't want to walk around with some alien curse word 'round my neck!"

"Rose… I-" she doesn't let him finish.

"I know what it says, Doctor." he pales, crap, crap, crap, crap. She steps closer and leans in, "why didn't you just tell me?" and then she closes the gap between them, and then it's all tounge and lips and teeth and that heavenly sent that is uniquely Rose. All the rest of the universe fades away,'till there's nothing left but Rose and her Doctor in the TARDIS, just the way it should be.

A long way away, a grey haired man stares at the photo of a pink-and-yellow human, silent tears coating his cheeks.

 **There you go! Review pls! And keep in mind I'm not a very experienced author.**


End file.
